This invention relates generally to a drum used as a shake-out unit or as a reclaiming apparatus for recovering mold sand used in the formation of a mold for the casting of iron or other metal parts, and in particular this apparatus relates to the removal of sand from such castings.
Various types of tumbling machines to remove mold sand form castings are well known in the heart and have been long available. My prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,691, contains a comprehensive listing of prior art patents. In addition, my patent No. 3,998,262 shows an early embodiment for such developments.
Many of these earlier drums only have rifling which urge castings forward. Thus sand is removed only by the motion of the casting tumbling along the bottom of the drum. My prior above mentioned patent partially removed this problem by utilizing abrasive particles. These particles would also help remove the sand that is embedded on interior surfaces of the casting. Thus the sand on the interior of the casting did not have to be manually removed, a procedure which previously consumed many man hours of labor to perform.